


Дождя струи - поцелуи

by yanek



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: зарисовка на тему первого поцелуя в чрезвычайных обстоятельствах





	

**Author's Note:**

> привет Нью-52

Всё идёт по плану. Грузовик с драгоценной начинкой удается перехватить ровно там, где они и хотели. Полицейские, появляются вовремя, и дожидаясь помощи Флэша, вяло отстреливаются. Мик прикрывает его действия пеленой огня из своей пушки. Сам Лен аккуратно вскрывает замок струей холода.   
Как вдруг по небу пробегается странная волна. и весь мир словно бы вздыхает, прежде чем встряхнуться. Лена отбрасывает в сторону, крепко прикладывая об асфальт. И, когда он открывает глаза, оказывается, всё полетело кувырком. Грузовик лежит на боку. Полицейские ранены или оглушены. Воздух дрожит от воя сирен, сработавших на машинах сигнализаций и криков.   
Знакомых криков. Охваченной пламенем фигуры.   
— Мик!..  
Лен подскакивает, и срывая на ходу куртку пытается сбить пламя с костюма, который не может гореть. Мик, крутится у его ног волчком, закрыв руками голову.  
Кто-то со стороны пытается использовать огнетушитель, но огонь не сдается, крики становятся тише, и внутренности замерзают от ужаса.   
— Нет, Мик, нет! — вырывается наружу облаком пара. Температура словно резко падает вокруг. На асфальте распускаются морозные дорожки. Замерзает бьющая из огнетушителя струя, и, обломившись, разбивается. Почему-то больно дышать.   
Языки пламени становятся тише успокаиваясь.   
Взявшиеся из ниоткуда снежинки шипят на почти остывшем теле накрытом останками его куртки. Лен судорожно вздыхает и резко убирает её в строну. От футболки Мика остались только хлопья золы, но свежих ожогов нет.   
Мик дышит, трясется по его ладонью, продолжая укрывать голову локтями. Лен накрывает его макушку ладонью, и чувствует, как жар под ней стремительно становится теплом.   
— Хорошо, — тянет Мик. Хочется съязвить, но горло перехватывает, словно глотнул ледяного воздуха. Руки, белые до синевы, дрожат, тоже не от шока.   
«Капитан Колд сдохнет от холода, как смешно...»  
— Босс?!   
Тело скручивает от боли. Мик подхватывает его, и тело перестает ощущаться вовсе.   
Остается только тепло чужих рук на груди, на щеке. Горло немеет.   
Снег налипает на ресницы, ослепляя.  
— Снарт!   
Горячие губы прижимается к векам.   
— Ленни...  
Ко рту, но не чтобы сделать искусственное дыхание.   
К телу возвращается чувствительность — от рук его растирающих идет тепло.   
Снег на ресницах становится водой, и он видит — пораженного Мика, и слабо-святящийся ореол вокруг него, похожий на пламя. Теперь губы удается разомкнуть:  
— Похоже, больше не придется носить с собой пушки.   
Мик словно не слышит, продолжая смотреть во все глаза, гладит скулу, подбородок.   
— Что?   
— Извини? — взгляд останавливается на губах, снова поднимается выше.   
«Идиот» думает Лен, и рывком тянет его к себе, обхватывая коленями, и целуя взасос.  
Красная вспышка за плечом Мика становится человеком, трущим себе глаза.   
Высоко над ними кружатся снежинки.


End file.
